


Colors

by askthealien



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askthealien/pseuds/askthealien
Summary: The colors hit you in waves when you meet your one true love.





	Colors

Red was the first color you saw. You had just bumped into a man on the street. You weren’t even looking for your soulmate. You figured that whoever they were they would never meet you. But when you brushed past the man you would come to know as Jake Dillinger. You stopped in your tracks after seeing the red of your sneakers which had previously been a dark gray. You quickly turned to see if someone else was stopped as well. A tall man who stood a head above the rest of the crowd was looking back at you. People on the street were pushing against the two of you, figuring you were just inconsiderate jerks who had stopped in the middle of traffic.

Yellow was the second color you saw. The color of his hair that fell a bit in his eyes when he turned. He smiled a gorgeous smile and walked over to you. You two went into an alley. It was a bit hard to focus on him with your world suddenly glazing over with beautiful colors. Each color dripped in slowly, but once it was there you couldn’t ignore it. It took a while for you to actually study Jake. He was way more attractive than any guy you ever thought you’d get.

Orange was the next. Jake loved the mix of red and yellow that was your hoodie. It would come to be his favorite color. When you got an apartment he almost painted the living room scarlet. You had to stop him, but you did let him get an orange couch. He put a hand on your shoulder. “This looks good on you.” His first words to you. “I mean, you look good. This just, like, adds to it. You know?” You couldn’t help but smile. “I’m Jake. Jake Dillinger. What’s your name?”

Green came into view soon after. “Hailey L/N.” You said, glancing up. The side of the building was a dark gray, but green moss climbed up it bringing life to the city. You couldn’t help but think of yourself with his last name. Jake touched the soft plant. Green was an odd color. The way it could be soft or hard depending on where in the spectrum you landed.

Blue was a surprise. You didn’t think your hair would be a such a beautiful color. But here you were with blue hair. You wouldn’t find out until a month later that your hair wasn’t naturally blue, but that your friends had dyed it that color without your permission. You were a bit upset, until Jake showed up the next day with blue hair of his own. You two would go back and forth with odd hair colors, but blue was always Jake’s favorite.

Indigo was great, but there wasn’t much of it. All you saw was Jake’s button up shirt. You would come to find that a lot of Jake’s clothes were Indigo. “Jenna picked most of them out.” He told you, laughing at his friend. “I had nothing to do with this.” You knew he didn’t he had no clue what they looked like.

Violet was the last color. It was like Indigo, but a little different. Jake loved this color and, four years later, when you had a daughter of your own, he insisted she was named violet. Violet Dillinger had a beautiful laugh. She wasn’t athletic, but she did join student counsil. She was the light of your life. But that was years in the future. For now, you couldn’t believe how lucky you were to have a beautiful soulmate.


End file.
